This invention relates to methods for producing wearing apparel, and particularly work gloves for use in a work environment wherein protection is desired from moisture, cold, heat, chemicals and sharp edges. Also, such work gloves may be produced, in accordance herewith, which have a oil gripping characteristic for grasping greasy or oily objects and holding them properly in a work environment. The arrangement herein includes a sequential application on a form, continuously movable through a production line without removal, for producing the liner for such work gloves in a series of steps on the form, followed by the application selectively of various coatings for producing different characteristics for such work gloves, as desired.
There are many prior art arrangements for providing elastomer coated garments, such as industrial or work gloves. These include, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,173,150; 4,089,069; 4,151,662; 4,174,542; and 4,359,783. In all cases, in the production of work gloves as taught in these prior art patents, individual liners are produced separately in separate operations. That is, the liners may be comprised of several layers joined or laminated together by stitching or other operations. Once they are prepared, they are cut into appropriate piece configurations for producing the liner, and subsequently stitched together to form the liner. In some instances, in recent years, some knit liners or gloves have been produced in one piece on special machines, thereby eliminating sewing and the waste inherent with multi-piece liners, as described above. The machines themselves are elaborate and costly. In all cases, however, each individual fabric liner must be produced and individually manually loaded on to a form to be subsequently coated with one or more of a variety of selected coatings, as desired. As will be appreciated, the cost in labor and time in individually manually loading each individual liner onto the many forms in a production line operation prior to the forms passing in a sequential manner continuously through a production line to produce the coatings desired, is extraordinarily high and influences the cost of the final product.